Harmony Unbound (part 4)
by Southern Rabbot
Summary: The climax of my AU where Luna stumbles into being the FiM protagonist instead: Luna leads her new friends to her ancestral home, in search of the mythical Elements of Harmony. Will Nightmare Moon beat them there? Will they have to clash with her again? And who is this new mysterious pony Luna meets after? Found out next time, in the conclusion to it all.


Luna had led them on for thirty minutes, a silent sentinel in the woods. Every few seconds, her eyes changed positions; look left, look right, look forward. As they began again, Pinkie came into view. She caught the surveying eyes, smiling up at her.

"Hey," squeaked Pinkie in a hushed little whisper, "I just want you know, that I'm proud of you, Luna. I mean, I know we haven't won yet, but you still did really great back there. You faced your fears." She beamed so brightly, she might just blind Luna on this darkened path.

"Eyes forward, Pinkie. We can't let her sneak up on us again." After another scan, Luna found Pinkie looking off, dejected. And perhaps she had even rasped an apology, just then, but it flew by on the wind. Luna sighed. "Mm, I'm sorry, Pinkie. I'm stressed out right now. My friends are hurt. Some of them… could have died back there."

"Heh, I get it." Pinkie's smile meekly returned, but she kept her gaze forward. "And you blame yourself, because you created Nightmare Moon. I know."

"Well," grumbled Luna, "yes. It is my fault, in the end. All the wrong that I've done has come back to haunt me."

"Yeah, and what about any of the good stuff you've ever done?" No longer could Pinkie stare at trees; her gaze fixed on Luna's face. "Hmm?"

Luna finally turned to face her, hardly minding where her hooves fell. "Pinkie?"

"Look, Luna, things are pretty dark right now. But you are not your past mistakes. You're already a million times better than the pony you keep saying you were. You're so worried about the magical night demon you created hurting your friends, that you can't even acknowledge that you, the right-now-better you, lunged in between them and her."

"I-"

"You put yourself in harm's way to stop Rarity and Fluttershy from being blasted out of the sky. I'm no expert, but I'd say that makes up for a lot. You hear me, Luna? A lot."

Luna didn't know quite what to say. Her head drooped a tad as she minded some gnarled roots and branches. There was quiet, maybe a couple whispers behind them. She didn't care. Her left wing found its way over Pinkie's haunches, pulling her in close.

"Thank you, Pinkie. You are my very best friend in all of Equestria." They leaned upon each other, getting quiet again along the trail.

That's when a noise ahead broke through all solitude.

Without a word, Luna pointed out heavy, shadow-bearing trees. The six of them scattered. Some thirty yards on, lumbering into a gap between trees were, well… more trees. Three, no, four of them, with gnarled, ashen bark peeling off at their pale white joints. They had claws grasping about in the dark, mossy vines turned tendril, and inky black eyes in the center of their trunks, with glowing blue, draconic irises.

Luna figured the shadow had spread her corrupting powers. She beckoned Fluttershy from a few paces over. Fluttershy, at first, shook her head, so she beckoned again. This time, more forcefully.

"Pinkie," Luna began, hushed, "bring me Rarity. And be ready to run." Fluttershy arrived, crawling along in the dirt to stay low. Luna studied the branches while she awaited command. "Fluttershy, you see the base of that branch there, the thickest one? Fetch Applejack's rope and tie it off there. Drop it for the runner."

"What are those?" Rarity crept along in the darkest shadows she could find, hoping her alabaster coat would catch no light.

"Possibly corrupted trees. They could even be treents. Either way, she has control of them."

"What's the plan?" asked Pinkie, ducking behind a bush nearby as they peered their way again.

Luna pointed out Fluttershy hiding amongst the leaves, tying off the rope and waiting. "Pinkie, you're currently the fittest one here."

"How do you know I'm not?" rasped Rarity.

"I need you with me. We're going to lay a magic rune under the rope. I saw earlier, you seem to know a little ice magic?"

"Oh ho, crystals are my specialty. Look." She pointed at her flank.

Realization struck Luna, as she had not yet actually seen Rarity's cutie mark. Or taken that much of a mental note of the others' either, to think on it. Right then, though, the three blue diamond shapes inspired confidence.

"Excellent. Pinkie, you go get their attention. Draw them toward us. Rarity and I will spring a rune under the rope, and Fluttershy will drop it for you as you approach. Jump and grab the rope, and you should be able to clear the rune, letting the lot of them get caught in our little ice trap."

On Luna's signal, Pinkie Pie merrily skipped down along the trail. Halfway to them, she puckered up and blew, whistling for attention. All unnatural, blue tree eyes were on her. "Hey, what's worse?" she called out. "Your bite, or your bark?!"

One took a single stomp forth, a panel under its eye unhinging to reveal gnashing sharp, wooden teeth, the sap flying off the bark as it roared.

Giggling, she turned about on a single jaunty hoof, and made way for the four sets of tromping roots. Clutching claws and lashing vines reached and swiped out toward her. Then a rope tumbled out of the trees. Pinkie leapt and swung, letting go at the apex of the swing.

As she hit the dirt, skidding to a stop, she spun about in time to see a blue circle light up around them. Two horns sparked it from the brush, and a flash of light encased them in a disjointed prison of random ice formations. Their possessed eyes seemed to be all they could move, letting out muffled little screeches of pure frustration.

All the girls jumped out from hiding, laughing and cheering. Applejack rushed over and mussed up Pinkie's already messed up mane. Hooves bumped from pony to pony in congratulations. Luna stepped into the middle of them, flashing them a brazen smile.

"Good job, everypony. Now let's be off, quick. Before they've a chance to thaw."

And they all cantered off after her. Somewhere down the line, Luna remarked that Pinkie Pie almost ruined the trap. How, she might ask? Why, Luna's snickering at her wordplay almost gave them away. To this, Pinkie only offered a shrug and stuck out her tongue.

During their wandering banter, and before she forgot, Luna took note of each pony's cutie mark. Rainbow Dash had a bolt jolting out of a cloud, comprised of the three primary colors: red, yellow, blue. Pinkie Pie had two blue balloons flanking one of yellow. Fluttershy's, three butterflies with pink wings. Applejack, that one was easy; three apples. Simple enough. Now, she also knew about Rarity's. And hers, she could paint from memory; white crescent moon glowing out of a splotchy, inky black shadow.

 _Fitting,_ she thought, almost laughing again.

Long after the tree monsters had been left behind, Luna halted them before a raging river. With it not being so wide, normally fording it would be the quickest option, especially with weaker and injured fliers among them. But the rapids seemed a little too violent, frothing into white foam. Together they pondered, Luna ultimately figuring the only option might be a few extra trips up and over.

"Wait," pressed Fluttershy, stepping forth, "something doesn't seem quite right. Look further downstream." She pointed out what looked like a flailing purple something or other.

"That a tail?" asked Rainbow, squinting. It was true, the others didn't know what it was.

"Mmhmm, I think so. Based on the scales, size, and fin structure, I think it could very well be a great psychic river serpent. Not only are they sapient, they're usually peaceful enough toward other sentient life. Something must be very wrong here."

The question of time came up, but Fluttershy was convinced this had something to do with Nightmare Moon. So cautiously, they hiked upstream, constantly peering up at the opening in the sky, as well as over their shoulders. The trip took less than a minute, but they knew they'd arrived when Fluttershy threw her hooves to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, trotting off ahead before they could tell her not to.

There, gaping at them from a reddening sandy shore, was a great big purple head which could chomp any of theirs off in a single bite. It was lizard-like, with a little amphibian influence, and had long whiskers like a catfish. Luckily for the beast that owned it, it was still attached. Unluckily however, it was pinned in place, with none other than Rarity's sword jutting out of a throat still spurting blood now and then.

"Ponies go away!" angrily bellowed a voice from nowhere in particular. They surmised the gasping purple serpent was the origin. He was psychic, after all. "A pony came earlier, with eyes like a dragon. She stabbed me." He snarled at them, bleeding out a little more as he screwed up his orange eyes at them. They were utterly featureless. "I want nothing to do with ponies."

"You poor thing," decried Fluttershy, looking past the bared maw with many a row of teeth. "Oh if only I had my supplies." She spun about. "Quick, we have to help him."

With Fluttershy's help, Rainbow found leaves appropriate for a poultice quick as she could. Applejack cleaned away the dirt in the raging waters and set to grinding them against a rock under her hooves for lack of mortar or pestle. A little prayer of thanks escaped her for years of farm work strengthening her legs to crush it to as fine a paste as she could manage.

"We'll need something to hold it in place." Fluttershy looked about, somewhat frantic.

Rarity and Luna traded a knowing look nearby. They knew it had to be done. Luna tossed aside her crimson chord, plucked the small metal clasp of her cloak, and threw it to the ground. She stretched it out as long as she could, rolling it up, ready to tie.

Fluttershy gently stroked the serpent's face, shushing and cooing the growling beast. "We'll help with the pain in just a moment. You ready, Rarity?"

"Indeed. Keep him steady for me, will you?" The blue energy connected her horn to sword handle once more, though now gingerly as she could manage. Unlike before.

Ssk!

The blade shot out, and the serpent bellowed, ringing in each of their heads in unison with the very real roar that echoed from its toothy maw. Said teeth then clamped down, and hard, on Fluttershy's leg. She cried out, and all five of her friends took a step forth. But she held the other one out to stop them instead.

"W-wrap up the poultice on both sides. Hurry, bef-fore he bleeds out!" Tears of pain began streaming from her eyes and a couple red trickles eased over the exposed portion of her leg. They all hesitated, so she shouted at them harder. "N-now! Do it now!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash hurriedly plugged his wounds, and Luna covered both sides, knotting and double-knotting her cloak around his neck to soak the blood and keep the poultice in place. All breathed easier as too did the monster's own panting slow and shallow. He let go of Fluttershy's hoof. Rainbow rushed over, cupping her bleeding leg.

"Fluttershy! Here," she cried, "take my bandage. I w-wasn't bleeding, I'm just bruised." The red cloth wrapped around her reddening shin and thigh several times, and Luna helped her tie it off tight.

"I wanted my sword back," despaired Rarity, shaking her head. "But not like this. Never like this."

"Look," pointed Pinkie.

In all the chaos, none had noticed the settling rapids as the serpent slipped beneath the surface. That's when a pair of blank orange eyes peered up from just below. The five put themselves between him and Fluttershy, and now it was their turn to bare teeth. But Fluttershy skipped over the five on her wings, putting herself between them and him. She spread her wings out wide.

"Listen, everypony," she told them. "He could have torn my leg out of the socket if he wanted to, but he didn't. He lashed out because he was scared, and in pain."

All went calm as water drained over the sides of a huge purple head. Fluttershy wiped away her tears, turning with a smile. And the big, sorry head drearily nuzzled her shoulder under one wing. His big orange eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, pony." His psychic voice bellowed no longer as he chittered calmly in her embrace. "A haze of pain drives one mad."

"It's okay," Fluttershy cooed. "Feeling better now?"

"I will live, thanks to you, and always remember this. Even if the draconic pony was very different than you are."

"We are different because she is our mortal enemy." Luna stepped up beside Fluttershy even as the serpent raised up to loom over them. "If you could tell us what happened after she attacked you, which way she went, anything at all would be helpful." The head swiveled, its whiskers jostling as his orange eyes narrowed, considering her.

"It is difficult to see such things when sideways on the riverside, gasping for water." His growls almost sounded like a chuckle as Luna looked somewhat embarrassed. "But I will help you another way. Stop the white one from cleaning my blood off that weapon."

All heads spun around, eyeing Rarity, raising a hoof to her blade. "What? I-it felt wrong to leave it on there. I-I mean, it's a weapon, but…" She levitated it before her eyes, really pondering the reddened blade with big sad eyes. A drip fell slow before her. "Any good weapon should never have innocent blood on it." Her brows furrowed.

"Well said, white pony." The serpent chittered and clicked, approaching her. "Now watch." The ends of his whiskers lit up, like little pink polyps. This energy washed over the blade anew, hardening the blood dry, seemingly anodizing it. When he withdrew his whiskers, it shined like a red metal, possibly even emitting an extremely faint glow.

"Oh my gosh," rasped Rarity, enraptured. "It's positively haunting. Why, whatever did you do, mister serpent?"

"Psychic energy flows through my veins, which I can weaponize if needed. I merely extended that to blood that happens to be outside my veins. Any foe wounded with this metal may now possibly be stricken dumb. As it will attack the mind, as well as the body."

"May I have your name? Mine's Rarity." She finally returned her blade to its scabbard.

"You may call me Magnet."

"Hee, it matches your _attractive_ personality, if you don't mind my saying so."

Laughter rang out in a mix of octaves; one seemingly squeaky and high, the other low, each "ha" a throaty growl. Looking over, the others found Pinkie doubled over, while above them Magnet the serpent chortled through all his gnashing teeth.

"This, though, dear Magnet, shall forever be my prized possession, and I shall treasure it always. Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you for this gift, though I would've helped you, regardless." Fluttershy and Rarity bowed their heads. Magnet bowed back.

"And I promise I will never forget you, Fluttershy, and you Rarity, and your other pony friends for saving my life. Thank you."

Magnet started to disappear, but was sheepishly called back. They still needed to head North, and not all of them could fly over the river. Smiles were nervous all around as Fluttershy was gingerly pushed forward to ask for passage across. Magnet could only laugh, in that bizarre, throaty way once more. He stretched out his long, serpentine body from one shore to the other.

"Here, and think nothing of it. Now go, little ponies. Go and defeat this draconic pony."

After another while still, the ponies finally entered a clearing. The slow realization dawned upon Luna, unlike the sun thus far, that this section of wood had started feeling somewhat familiar. The major discernable difference, though, was the long since tidings of overgrowth begun near her ancestral home. There were yet more trees, densely and randomly cluttering the fields abound.

Before the six of them rose into view an incredibly old castle. It had but one tower left standing upright, and a good portion of walling had descended into the ever growing pile of rubble, all slick black and mossy stones, slanting rightward. If one beheld not but the front-facing ramparts, they might perhaps fool themselves there was a sound structure here.

But there was not.

A positively gargantuan entryway rose some four or five ponies high, perhaps at one point quite defiant of visitation. Now, it mourned the the loss of the left side door from rust that had long ago poisoned its beloved, which lay sprawled across the stoop and steps, in several pieces, broken where its iron bands had split upon the fall. The sibling fared little better, long since turned sickly green with mold and rot which slowly ate away at it from the inside.

Down from the main gate stretched a path of once clean white stepping stones, tightly knit together into a cohesive path, into and around a wide courtyard area. In the center of which, against all odds, still stood an immaculate recreation of a great minotaur warrior, titan-like in size. The stone emulated scraps of armor, while gripped in the hands were an iron spear and hoplite.

"Thank goodness," said Luna, relieved as she led on. "The guardian is still here."

To the confused looks she got, Luna explained that Celestia and her created the golem they saw before them, to guard their hiding place for the Elements of Harmony. Only she and her sister knew they were stowed away here in secrecy. "And he," she pointed, "was an extra assurance."

He made no motion, but his eyes lit up. "Princess Luna. You've not been back in some time."

"I know, Thebius. It's been too long." The others stayed back, preferring to let Luna converse with the talking statue.

"When last Celestia replaced the Elements, she was hurt, and very distraught. She is not with you?"

"Not today, Thebius. But I do need to retrieve the Elements of Harmony myself this time, if that's alright."

"You are one of the regal sisters," he boomed with the amount of playful deadpan you can only achieve if your face literally doesn't move. "You may always pass, of course. And what of your guests? Am I to trust them, or shall they be gone?" Dust scattered from his shoulders, threatening to move any second now.

"No, no. I trust them with my life." Luna looked back, and though a little battered, her five new friends beamed back at her with pride. She smiled back, wide and happy as she could.

"Very well, princess. They may pass with you. This time." His eyes flashed. As some of the small ponies beneath him gulped, he let out a single dry, stony laugh. "That was merely in jest. Any companion to the regal sisters is always welcome."

As they moved past, Pinkie trotted along up to Luna's side. "He called that a joke?" she whispered behind his back. "The only thing funny about him is his name. I mean, come on, Thebius?"

Luna snickered, and whispered back. "Don't look at me. Celestia named him." The two of them laughed along to the daunting entrance, the rest in tow. "This is it, girls," she announced, halting at the steps. Solemnly, she turned about. "We're worse for ware, but we've made it. There'll be no turning back once we enter these hallowed halls."

"I'm with you, my princess." Rarity stepped forth, head held high, presenting arms.

Luna shook her head, dissenting before others could repeat the call of princess. "No," she simply told them. "I've long since more than likely forsaken my title of royalty. And even if I still held it, and a crown still yet sat upon my skull, I don't want that to be the reason you'd all stay by my side."

Pinkie approached her, nuzzling under her chin. "How about sticking to you like glue because we're best friends?"

"Here-here," called Rarity, "fair enough. Nary shall I follow some princess onto adventure, but a friend I cherish."

"Hey," added Rainbow, "if I get to fight more monsters and save the day again, then I can't wait to spend more time with my new pal."

"I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime," complained Fluttershy. "But you're very pleasant, Luna, and I'd love to have you over tea sometime."

"I'd very much enjoy that," Luna admitted.

Applejack took the first step, then the second, beginning their conquest of the stairs. From there, she was finally at eye level with Luna as she spoke. "Whatever the future holds, when all's said and done, you can always call on me to give you a hoof." She extended it out toward her, and Luna rose to meet it, clicking hers together with Applejack's.

The six of them entered, with newfound solidarity, following in the steps of royalty which had long since faded from these stairs. Luna took the helm, peering in through the lack of a left gate. Within, the brief antechamber easily surrendered its space to a long foyer, some hundred yards maybe, leading to a wide, wide set of stairs to to whisk ponies to the very heights of society.

The ascent to upper crust, however, was denied to them by far, as most of the ceiling had fallen in, littering the steps with the remnants of stone and mortar. No light spell was necessary, as the moon filled the room sufficiently without those pesky old bricks to keep it out. Of course, they didn't need the stairs, nor the rotting doors that lined either wall across to their left or right. Luna made straight for the odd art piece in the center, illuminated by invasive moonlight.

Upon a sturdy cylindrical base spun a series of crooked metal arms; five of them to be precise. Each held on one end a sphere of stone and a block of iron. They jostled, ever so slightly in the wind, but spun about, slow as snails, always perfectly balanced. And on the center post, rising above them all, the sixth and final sphere of stone.

"Those are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow was unimpressed. They were just pushing in past the antechamber, still fifty yards away.

"Not looking like much was part of the ruse." Luna figured it was time for a brief refresher on ancient magical artifacts. She was more than forty yards away when she started pointing them out. "They are the Elements of Harmony, as each represents a powerful, important aspect of pony kind, which aids us in living, as the name suggests, harmoniously."

"Ugh, are we learning?"

"Learning about the artifacts we're about to use to save Equestria?" chided Rarity.

"I think it's neat. What are these aspects?" pleaded Applejack.

Thirty yards away.

"Honesty. Kindness. Laughter. Generosity. And Loyalty." Luna noted the globe at the top. "And the spark that binds them all, the catalyst with which their power is cast forth… Magic."

Twenty. Luna continued.

"It takes a very powerful caster to use the Elements because of this. My sister and I are two of very few who've ever been able to. But we feared that risk was too great to not hide them away when we fled to make our new capital in Canterlot."

Ten.

"Why? What happened here that you had to leave?" Beleaguered as Fluttershy was, she was still quite a curious pony.

"Mayhaps that's a story for another time. This day has involved enough of my traumas, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Fluttershy."

Five. Luna already prepped her horn to remove them from the installation, when something bumped her from the side, shoving her over.

"Luna!" was all Pinkie had time to scream, before a light encircled her.

As Luna slid along the bricks, she watched on in horror as the flashing light faded to reveal Pinkie Pie trapped by risen columns of ice. Merely a portion of her head stuck out, pleading cries scraping through the clicking of shivering teeth. Luna jumped to her hooves. "Protect her!"

The five of them formed a circle around Pinkie, peering, searching, glaring, and otherwise looking into every darkened corner they could see. But Nightmare Moon was nowhere to be found. Aside from Pinkie's teeth, the foyer was unnaturally quiet.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh," panted Fluttershy. "Rarity, w-what do I do, I'm scared again. O-oh no, I'm crying." She rubbed at her eyes, still desperate for air. "S-s-somepony help, I can't see her if I'm c-crying."

"I-it's ok, dear. Remember what aunt Rarity told you before." Her horn pulled the sword as her eyes kept darting around. "You don't have to fight her. Let us take her on."

Luna thought back to her speech from earlier, about difficult times calling for calm voices and leadership. Of course, it's much easier to tell ponies you need those things than to enact it yourself. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Rainbow, see to Fluttershy. Rarity, you're our guard. Applejack and I will get Pinkie Pie out of this."

Affirmation came from all around her. Rarity departed the group, swiveling her head about, pointing her sword at the everpresent nothing that threatened her. Rainbow Dash cradled Fluttershy, trying to calm her. And Luna herself turned about, producing a floating flame just beyond the tip of her horn. She told Applejack to get ready to kick the columns of ice as she weakened them.

And then laughter began echoing through the hall, bouncing off the vaulted ceilings. Rarity investigated harder, grimacing, desperate to seek its origin. Applejack frantically set to bucking the first column, at least freeing Pinkie's head.

"She's everywhere, how can we fight her now? I'm not ready to die, Rainbow." Fluttershy buried her face in Dash's embrace.

"Don't worry, it's just a trick, Flutters. And nopony's gonna die on my watch." Rainbow pat her and looked back. "Rarity's gonna get her with that awesome magic sword."

"Just as soon as I find her." Rarity circumpathed the the Elements, giving them a wide berth.

Pinkie coughed, her head free, shivering. Her left eye, where the ice had frozen over it completely, wouldn't open. "L-L-Luna," she stammered, "y-your sh-sh-sh-shad-dow."

The warming flame Luna held in the air was the brightest thing in the room. From the angle, the yellow glow threw her shadow long and tall against the far wall. But only when she peered over her shoulder did she notice it moving on its own. And when the shadow realized it'd been found out, well, a big, silly grin spread across its featureless face. The laughter rang out once more as Nightmare Moon slid out of Luna's shadow.

"Thanks for getting me inside, Luna." Nightmare Moon's tone was as smug as it was venomous. "Shame about the pink one taking your place though. How long does it take for hypothermia to set in again? Ten minutes? Five?"

Luna left the flame behind, standing tall to face her. She set her hooves in a wide stance and spread out her wings. "You are going to pay most dearly for that."

"It is you who shall pay," spat Moon, flashing her own remaining wing in frustration. "You abandoned me, Luna. And now I am not but your pain and anguish and bitterness; it all hurts so much."

"Fie then, monster, and I shall end your misery!"

"Ah, but you said it yourself, Luna. You cannot fight me." She flinched not as Rarity steadily began to approach.

"Perhaps I'm not strong enough to stop you, but he might be." Luna smiled mischievously.

"He?" Moon blinked.

"Monster in the castle!" rang out in the hall, deafening. All heads flipped with swishing hair, save Luna who already knew. Behind them all, in the courtyard, the huge statued minotaur guard burst to life, ready to do his job. Thebius dashed for the gate on heavy hooves.

Applejack desperately kicked yet more ice away, fast as she could as the steps grew louder and louder. Rarity leapt forth, sword first, but Nightmare Moon dove under her. With a flick, Rarity went hurtling through the air, into an old tapestry of Luna and Celestia, tainted with spiders' webbings. And when Moon pointed her horn, the old cloth constricted around her like a snake.

As Rarity aimed, exceedingly careful with the tip of her sword, to separate the sticky, tightening fabric, Moon took this opportunity to bash in a nearby door. "I still know where the armory is," she pleasantly announced, firing her horn into the dark. Out from the inky shadows climbed and clambered worn, rusted suits of armor, marching of their own accord. The advantage in numbers was waning.

That's when Thebius crashed through the remaining gate, much to the sorrow of the drooping portal. Bricks and stones clattered to the floor like pelting hail as he arrived on thundering hooves in a shower of dust. His glowing white eyes scorned Nightmare Moon and her little growing army.

Hopping over the ponies, he slid into a widening stance, easily still ten entire feet away from his target, shield held in front, and thrust his spear from around the edge. Moon refused to be there to be stabbed, however, vanishing in an imploding ball of light. The force of his spear breaking the stone flooring, though, sent rubble and a nearby armor suit flying out through the air. A quick scan revealed that his target had fled through the opening in the roof, in the far right corner at the back of the ceiling.

"Let's take this outside," called Nightmare Moon out to him. She hopped out of view.

Great big, hammering hooves cratered the ground in which Thebius strode. He vaulted up the steps and bounded through, breaking yet more of the ceiling along the way. "You who are not welcome, shall vacate, post haste," he demanded, disappearing from view along the rear ramparts.

Applejack finally cracked the last of the ice, so Luna tossed her flame to singe away the tightened cloth around Rarity. And with the primary threat gone, Fluttershy rejoined their ranks. The six of them together again, they braced at the approaching armors, ready for a brawl. A growing light gathered upon Luna's horn. As she prepped, she quickly glanced around her at the gritted teeth and tensed muscles.

This was going to be fun.

But then a block of stone fell from above, over by the stairs. Then another. Suddenly, an avalanche of brick crumbled inward, crashing to the ground and filling in the rear half of the grand hall. Smashing to the ground amongst all the rubble was Thebius, plummeting with all the grace of a boulder rolling over a cliffside. The force reverberated through what remained of the hall, shaking dust off every tapestry in sight.

The light from Luna's horn faded, briefly.

Somewhere above head, they all heard a boom. Another stony object slowly crept into view through the newfound hole. Luna's eyes went wide. It was the the remaining castle tower. So she pulled all her friends back, throwing out a barrier of magic up as quick as she could. Peering over her shoulder while huddling down, she saw Thebius struggling to stand, just in time for the castle he'd fallen through to now fall on him.

There was another crash, which ached them to their bones, then a huge gray gust, like a storm wind raging over them. Then it were as though the storm's eye had passed over them, suddenly quiet in the time they'd blinked their own. Luna's barrier had barely held, fading as the lot of them stood and dusted off. And once they assessed each of them was alright, they considered Thebius, of whom they spied not but a limp hand of stone sticking out. In the chaos, his huge iron shield slid some feet away from where he'd once gripped it.

Upon the pile, light popped into existence, to be swiftly replaced with Nightmare Moon. She stood, so above it all, head held high. Out from the rubble squirmed her minions, clattering towards her foes once more. The battle lines were drawn. In the center, still intact, lay the Elements of Harmony, steadily balancing around one another in everlasting, graceful orbit.

"Pinkie, are you still cold?" Luna didn't turn to ask. She kept her eyes locked with Moon's as both sides awaited the first move.

"K-kinda," Pinkie had to admit.

"Take Fluttershy, then, find a room to hide in together. Neither of you intervene if you don't have to. Keep each other safe." Before getting an affirmative, she moved on. "Rainbow, you and I will hit her high. Rarity, try to climb the hill to her. Applejack, can you keep those animated suits of armor off her?"

"Sure as sunshine, pal."

Behind Luna, Applejack threw her hat off to the side and withdrew her lasso. Rarity hovered her sword close as she put herself shoulder to shoulder with AJ. Pinkie gathered Fluttershy, standing on pins and needles, hooves itching to dash. Rainbow stepped up with Luna, stretching her wings and rolling her head to loosen up. Luna opened her wings and called out a single utterance, loud and clear: "Go!"

Dash lived up to her name, turning into a blue streak across the air. Luna lagged behind, watching a desperate barrage of magic missiles stream past Rainbow as she bolted left, then right, and left again. Pinkie and Fluttershy leaned upon one another as they barrelled through a doorway on the right side of the hall. And around the left flank, Applejack escorted Rarity to meet the armor head on.

With a flick and a twitch of her head, Applejack snatched out a suit's leg from underneath it, sending odd bits of metal clattering to the ground. And as one made to charge Rarity, AJ threw her shoulder into its side, tumbling it across floor, scattering to pieces. She wound up again, hopping into a pivot round her front hooves, bucking another where its face would be, had it one. Instead, a very dented helmet arced straight into a column that once propped up the second floor overhang. The impact chipped the old stone.

As Rarity danced around the metal crushing carnage, Rainbow circled the beast, zooming in to knock her off her balance as soon as she regained it. Overhead, frustrated spells flew off into the walls while Rarity began to ascend the loose stones. Footing fell away quick, so a slow caution was necessary. Even still, she tried to take her time in a hurry. Eventually, she and her sword would reach the foul monster for another go.

Seizing the opportunity, Luna fell back to the Elements, dutifully plucking one portion of Harmony off the artistic display, the bars losing balancing and clanging to the cold floor, being sure to duck the errant fireball or what have you. A chuckle escaped her as she plucked four, and then five. It was all going so well. She set them down on the floor, gently, grinning; grinning because she was about to finally win. Eagerly, she hopped back into the air and reached out for the sixth and final piece. With the Element of magic, she'd spark the rest that were hidden away in these granit orbs, and blast Nightmare back to her namesake.

"Enough!" howled Moon. When Rainbow came back around, she faced her, dipping her horn, ready to catch her in the most unpleasant way.

"Whoa, yikes!" It was too late completely adjust her course. Rainbow tucked one wing, swerving into a spiral to avoid impalement. To which, her would be target merely smirked.

Nightmare lept straight up, flicking her one good wing to spin in place as she pulled in her legs. And right as Rainbow sailed by her, her rear legs flew out together, forming a hammer, and Dash's unfortunate passing jaw, the anvil. An unsettling crack rang out, and Rainbow shot right down the side of the hill upon which Moon was queen.

When Luna's ears perked up, her hoof was mere inches from the final piece. She peered over her shoulder, asking for Dash, just in time to be pelted with a dozen little magic arrows. All wind left her as they knocked her backward, tumbling out of the air. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled over once to a sickening stop. Dizziness claimed her as she started struggling to rise.

"So predictable," Nightmare told the blue one over the side of her hill. "Your mind can't seem to match your body's speed." She leaned back toward Luna. "And as for y-"

Rarity's thrust upon reaching the heights narrowly missed that snide throat, cutting off her little speech. "What," she asked, winding back for another lunge, "no more witty repartee?" She swept to trip, and Nightmare hopped over the blade. She spun it about in the same step and momentum, stabbing forth, and Moon leaned in to catch a glancing blow off her armor. The enamel scraped off with a spark, blue dust flying into the air off the red blade.

Nightmare let her step into another pathetic strike. She darted to the right, avoiding the weapon and going for the wielder. Deftly, she hooked her hoof behind Rarity's lunging leg and heavily yanked it. Here at the top, at this awkward angle, Rarity fell chin first into the bricks, biting her tongue. Her concentration broken, the jolt of mana severed between herself and her weapon, which rolled down the side, out of sight somewhere.

With tears already flooding her vision, and the taste of blood in her mouth, Rarity pushed herself up. But she hardly had time to wince, as Moon was upon her already, bracing her hooves upon her side. Just as she'd regained her balance, Rarity lost it again, and rolled off over the stones in the opposite direction her weapon had.

"Rarity!" Applejack kicked in another chestplate and dashed up to the rubble pile. Standing at its base, she whipped her lasso as Moon started descending upon them. Just like she'd done so many times before, she expertly snagged a shin, right where she wanted.

Nightmare Moon stopped dead in her tracks, lifting her hoof to consider the rope upon it. "You're joking." The rope pulled taut. "You are joking, right?" She yanked, and several spirals of the bound hemp slipped through Applejack's teeth.

AJ looped the rope around her hoof and yanked anew. "Oh no you don't, girl. Get over here!"

Nightmare Moon, for the first time this entire night, did what was asked of her. She charged down the hill at Applejack, looking on with malice and glee as she over-exerted on loose rope and fumbled backwards. There would be no recovery, of course. As AJ turned over beneath her, she kicked her toward the loose armor, throwing another spell upon it.

This time, rather than attacking her, Applejack found a suit donned upon her. She stood, suddenly more confident with the added protection. "What's this, huh? You wantin' a fair fight against me?" But as she stepped forth, another layer of metal threw itself onto her, then another. With several hauberks of rattling chain, many plates upon her chest, and yet another helmet landing on her head, Applejack fell to her knees before Moon, unable to lift all the weight.

"No," Moon told her simply, and with a smile.

When Luna's vision recovered and the ringing in her ears faded, she found Pinkie Pie before her, hoisting her up and trying to hobble away with her. "Where's Fluttershy?" she asked her. The decimated entrance came into view, slowly turning into the crumbling exit. Even as she received no answer, Luna limped along with her anyway.

Then a wall of flame threw them apart. Over the licking tongues of yellow and orange, Luna watched Pinkie try to run past the edge, to get around to her. A line stretched into a curve, and then again as she dashed the other way, and once more when she turned about. The fire had become like a snake, tightening, constricting her where she stood.

Luna made one final effort to confront the source of this torture, flapping her shaking wings at the burdening weight around her. Her body felt heavy, and refused more than a sluggish pace into the air as she aimed herself. But Applejack's rope seemed to come alive, hopping into the air between her and Moon. Her wings burned, chafing rope enwrapping them tightly to her sides. The landing was uneasy, her knees already weak, as she scraped forth a few feet her hooves which felt as though they might crack from the abuse.

Even still she would not cooperate, taking one loathsome, sluggish step toward her foe after the other. But then the balancing bars of the art installation attacked her also. She fell beneath them as they clattered down upon her, bending and twisting and turning. Her hooves tucked into her body, deathly uncomfortable.

"No," Luna pleaded, the call falling upon deaf ears. Before her craning head and twisting eyes, she watched, utterly helpless, as Moon shot some sort of aura over the Elements she'd gathered. Pressure built upon them, as though the very air was getting denser. The balls of stone cracked. One webbing of dry cracks turned into many, and so on, until they crumbled completely, whiling away to not but dust. In this way, once mighty artifacts of ancient magic, disappeared between the tiles to be tread upon.

Moon leaned her head to the left, walking over to Luna lying before her. Her horn snatched hold of the sixth and final Element, that of magic. It sailed dutifully through the air, obeying her horn's command. A soft click of stone meeting stone placed it before Luna's very eyes. Nightmare victoriously glowered over her.

"Say, Luna? Remember our fight with Celestia?" Moon placed her hooves upon the sphere, tapping it as if to inspect the quality of its craftsmanship. Beneath her, Luna did not respond, but merely struggled against her restraints.

"And," Moon continued, "do you recall the statues of us and her we broke? Because I do. I especially loved the part where we took the cold, marble replica of Celestia's head, and…" Nightmare hopped into the air and came down hard, crushing the final Element to bits. "Smashed it!" Errant pieces of ancient artifact scattered everywhere, even showering the beaten princess. And above this distraught pony, Moon softly chuckled. "I also distinctly recall that was entirely your idea, too."

"It was," Luna quietly admitted. A single tear rolled upon her cheek. "I wanted, so badly to hurt her. To feel the way I did…"

Moon rubbed that lone away. "Look at you. I hardly recognize you, Luna." A beam zapped her and before all to see, Luna looked as Louise once more. "Or should I say 'Louise?' Just some timid scholar who's gotten her friends all in over their heads. Pathetic."

Horror flashed anew in Luna's false eyes of crimson. Still completely trapped where she was, she looked on, utterly helpless, as Nightmare marched rightward, approaching the ring of Fire that trapped Pinkie Pie.

"Wow," mused Pinkie as she arrived, "and I thought I was bad when I got upset."

Nightmare Moon stopped dead in her tracks. "I beg your pardon?"

"Then beg, haha!" Pinkie's laugh was as dry as the roasting flames that encircled her.

Moon's draconic eyes narrowed. Her mouth of razor sharp teeth hung, slightly ajar as a door in need of a gentle push, uncertain. "I think I find you actually rather loathsome. How does Luna stomach you?"

"I mean, hey, I get it. You've been hurt. So now you lash out, all aggressive and angry, so nopony can ever hurt you like that again." Pinkie matched her, stare for stare, rattling on with surprising confidence.

"What are you doing?" asked both Louise and Moon, very nearly simultaneous in bewilderment.

"But can you like, chill out a bit? You're so edgy, I'm getting flesh wounds just staring at you." Pinkie offered no explanation, merely another little giggle as Moon grew more confused.

"Edgy?" She looked at the joining plates of her armor. "What, like, my armor? Is my armor sharp, I don't get it."

"Well that's one thing Luna has over you, then. A sense of humor."

"Actually," chimed in Louise, "I don't think I get it either."

Pinkie gawked at her. "Wow, Luna, I've got to get you caught up on culture at some-"

"Okay," declared Moon, "that's enough." Straight-faced, she grabbed Pinkie Pie by the mane with her telekinesis. She yanked her out and down, inching her face toward the dancing flames.

"T-tough crowd!" Pinkie struggled, groaning as the hairs tore from her scalp when she fought the pull.

"No," pleaded Luna. "No, stop it. Moon, stop, stop!"

"Shouting won't help her, Luna," posited Moon. "You know this." She returned to her work.

"Fie, monster!" Luna spat, rattling on the ground as she scuffled in her binds.

"Temper, Luna."

Luna breathed faster, heaving as a few of Pinkie's hairs singed, twisting up into gnarled black curls. She grit her teeth then shout again, but it kept on. And in her desperation, she gave up. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll give you what you want." She bit her lip.

Nightmare blew out the embers starting in Pinkie's mane and released her hold. "And what," she asked, slowly, deliberately, steadily returning her gaze to Luna, "pray tell, might that be?" A coy little smile shone at the beaten princess.

"I'll rejoin you. We'll be whole again. Just please, leave her alone. Leave all of my friends out of this, and I'll do whatever you ask of me." Luna hid away her false red eyes in shame, her head falling to rest upon the floor. Here she was again, lying on the ground. Would that she had stayed there the other morning.

"Luna," called out Pinkie as she watched Moon saunter over to her. "Don't do this, Luna."

"Yeah," groaned Applejack, still trying to push herself to her hooves. "You're so much better than this. We can still get out of this, together."

"That's right," coughed Rainbow Dash. She was nursing quite the bruise, limping along with Rarity, the two trying their best to lean upon one another. She winced as they stumbled forth, the swollen side of her face stinging fiercely. "Ride or die!" she spat, brow wrinkling with rage.

"Here, here," murmured Rarity, trembling. She glanced skyward, whispering a tiny prayer. Her eyes rushed back to the scene, lest anyone notice. "W-we believe in you… Luna."

"Enough," grieved Luna. She peered around at the saddening faces. "We're beaten, ok? You two can barely stand over there." She gestured as best she could, then closed her eyes, unable to return the gaze of any of her friends. "Listen. I love all of you girls so much. You're the best friends I could've asked for. Especially you, Pinkie Pie."

"Aw. Luna." Pinkie Pie sniffled. She turned away, hiding her drooping head.

"Please let me do this for you girls. This way, nopony will be hurt any further. Especially not poor, sweet Fluttershy." And that was when Luna figured out she still didn't see her. From her spot on the ground, and with limited movement, she looked left. Then right. No sign of her.

"Don't bother looking for that other one," insisted Moon. "She's probably off in a corner crying again. Let's get this over with."

Luna looked up at Moon. The darkness was already beginning to wash over her, just like it did so long ago. Her eyelids felt heavy, sinking as she readied herself for a long sleep. But then she saw her. Rarity's darting eyes were not in the name of some voiceless plea, but glancing up at the second floor balcony. Crawling along the right side and peaking periodically over the railing was none other than Fluttershy. In her teeth, she clenched Rarity's fallen sword. And the fury in her eyes, Luna found both foreign and frightening.

Yellow wings spread out wide, a proverbial dawn in the night sky. The daffodil hued speck washed across the black-then-gray backdrop of sky and ceiling. Then she dove. Screeching hot like a phoenix, Fluttershy descended upon Moon, talons at the ready.

Nightmare Moon buckled in on herself all at once when a pair of hooves crashed between her shoulder blades. And though armored she was, the shock still transferred through, shaking her to her core as her knees gave out completely. She and Fluttershy both crashed to the ground, the sword spinning out and clattering to the ground some couple feet away from the chaos.

"Leave her alone!" cried out Fluttershy before her attention swiftly flew back to the blade. "Somepony, quick! The sword!"

Rainbow and Rarity both made a made dash and a dive while Luna reached out with her horn's magic from where she lied. Her teal aura met Rarity's cobalt, and Dash put her hoof behind it too. And just as Moon tumbled over, tossing Fluttershy off and away, the trio sent the blade forth with all their combined might. Nightmare was just then in the midst of trying to roll back over. The puncturing point found the gap under her left foreleg, and sunk in to the hilt with a sickening hiss, scraping between rerebrace and pauldron both.

"Oh," gasped Moon, "oh Gods no." She grimaced, feeling the black ichor escaping her body. Enraged, she aimed her horn. The sparks of magic glowed, but fizzled away. She looked at the fading energies in terror, and the panic set in. A trail of foul, black ooze followed her vague attempt at a crawl with one hoof.

"You think you've won?" Moon begged of them through labored breaths. "I am a noncorporeal nightmare entity from the dark side of the moon, given from by pain and bitterness." She bumped into the base that once held the Elements of Harmony. "O-only powerful artifacts of magic can truly kill me. I'll…" She coughed and heaved, drooling up her shadowy blood. "I can regenerate from this. Y-you can't get rid of me without those Elements of Harmony! A-and I've already destroyed them… You've still lost, all of you!"

The armors sloped off Applejack, and the flames around Pinkie Pie faded to cinders. Fluttershy picked up Rarity and Rainbow off the floor. Together, they bent the bars holding Luna, and unraveled the rope around her. Luna looked among the cheery, victorious faces, and she realized something.

"The ironic thing is, all my new friends sort of represent the Elements themselves." She chuckled when they all asked her how. So in no particular order, she answered. "Applejack helped me realize that facing my problems honestly can help me move past them, and that your friends deserve the truth, no matter how ugly. She represents the Element of Honesty."

Suddenly, the granite powder from the destroyed Elements came to life, slithering like a long snake of dust upon them. Just as panic began to set in all except Luna, it transmogrified with a white flash before their very eyes, becoming a golden necklace with an orange gem at Applejack's throat. It took on the shape, oddly enough, of an apple.

"No matter how much I pleaded, Rarity would not hear of me rejecting a cloak made for me, purely out of a giving heart. Even if she tried to justify it to everypony, including herself, her gift makes her a perfect fit for the Element of Generosity."

Another set of stone became another gilded collar, embedded in which set a purple gem in a diamond cut.

"In the face of uncertainty, and perhaps even danger and adversity, Rainbow Dash promised to stick by my side, through thick and thin. I came to her a stranger, but my conviction earned her allegiance. She is the Element of Loyalty."

Rainbow Dash earned herself a red gem in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Our mission was of great import. But Fluttershy realized that so too was the fate of that serpent you stabbed. Both back there, and here and now, when she struck you down, she showed me that despite her fears, her heart is overwhelmingly full of love. She is the Element of Kindness."

Fluttershy's necklace held a pink stone carved like a butterfly.

"And Pinkie Pie." Luna regarded her fondly. "She helped me to finally laugh again, after so long. And I really, really needed that, more than anything in all Equestria. She is my very best friend. And come now this one's easy, she's the Element of Laughter."

Moon coughed and spat. "Bloody fool. You're missing one Element still. Guess you should have befriended more ponies, haha."

"Please," scoffed Luna, rolling her eyes. "I'm a centuries old alicorn wizard. If I can't provide a spark of Magic, frankly, I don't know a pony who can."

Sure enough, the stones Moon had stomped rose into the air. They swirled around Luna's pleased head, forming not neckwear of any kind, but instead a tiara. High above her crown, held in place with sweeping, curled supports, a white gem formed a crescent moon. A little light connected Luna's gem and horn, and that light spread across each gemstone. Bright light filled all six surprised sets of eyes, forming a judgemental spotlight upon the reeling monster.

"And thus, I refute thee," sentenced Luna. Punishment was meted out, the luminous jurors unleashing a conjoined, beaming ray, bright with every color in a rainbow. The blast cracked their accused like thunder, reverberating throughout the crumbling castle. Any other loose bricks nearby rumbled out of place.

The beam and the gleam faded. Vision came back to them, in order to behold empty blue armor, out of which filtered ash, piling like sands in an hourglass. And that hour was clearly up, as was indicated by newfound rays of sunshine forming columns upon them through openings in the roof. Rarity retrieved her red sword, easily enough, and remarked about how nice it was to have the blue skies back. "What I don't understand, though, is how you knew that would work. Luna?"

Luna didn't respond at first. She ambled over, loose on her legs. From the ground she plucked that old helmet of hers, turning it over this way and that on her hoof which had finally steadied. "Take it from me, girls. Ancient magical artifacts tend to have a mind of their own." A weight pressed against her.

"I'm so proud of you!" professed Pinkie, nuzzling deep into her shoulder as she squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Oof. While I appreciate you, Pinkie-"

"You're my best friend." Pinkie Pie pulled away from her hug to blot out her teary eyes. "I love you."

"We… oh. I love you too, Pinkie." Luna leaned down, impressing a tiny peck upon Pinkie's forehead, gently sweeping aside a few singed hairs. "But I feel we really ought to be thanking Fluttershy more than anything."

Living up to her namesake, Fluttershy shied away from all the proud faces. "Well, I mean, it's just that, you know…"

"It's ok," quipped Rainbow, sidling up to nudge her. "Take your time."

"She hurt everyone I love. And she was going to take our new friend away." She pointed to Luna. "I w-was so scared we were… going to lose you." Blink as she may, the tears welled up regardless.

"Aw, don't cry. I'm fine now, thanks to you." Luna cupped her cheek.

Rarity and Rainbow flanked Fluttershy in another hug.

"You were great!"

"You did wonderfully, darling."

"I'm right proud of you," announced Applejack as she approached. She fiddled with her fancy necklace. "But, about these though? Are we like, literally the Elements of Harmony? The six of us, together?" Her hoof gestured in a circle around at the lot of them.

Luna pursed up at the thought. "I think it is rather more that we are able to channel them, being that we each represent one of the Elements, nearly to the letter."

"And they fit us right back," giggled Pinkie.

"Mine is rather cute," posited Fluttershy.

"I'm already planning several outfits around mine," Rarity declared.

"Apples ain't really orange," complained AJ, replacing her hat. "But then again, I am. So, I guess it suits me just fine."

"Ok, they are pretty cool, alright," Rainbow had to admit. "But what're we gonna do now? Ponyville is kind of a long hike back from here." Her ears perked up to a thud. She returned her view from the disheveled entrance.

Luna rolled over onto her back, stretching out her hooves, then lied down. A long, wistful sigh escaped her, and she cared not about her new crown tumbling to the side. "Forget Ponyville," she mewled. "I'm tired. Let's, I don't know, let's just all take a nap. Right here."

Pinkie Pie nestled down beside her, stretching out like a yawning kitten. Fluttershy plopped down on Luna's other side, tucking her wings in comfortably so. With a chuckle, Applejack sat down next to Pinkie and beckoned Rarity. Rarity gave in, and she and AJ leaned their heads together, remarking briefly on the heavy bags under each other's eyes. And Rainbow, reluctant at first, shrugged, and joined them; she settled in next to Fluttershy, completing the circle. A long quiet set over them, calm finally breaking the chaos they'd known this entire day.

"Say." Pinkie Pie couldn't help breaking the silence. "Anypony else uncomfortable?" She perked up to giggles from the circle around her.

"Alright," Luna admitted, "perhaps setting down to nap on the cold, stone floor was not my best idea today." She propped her chin up on one hoof. "All the other ones were real winners though, right?" She snickered.

"Totally," Rainbow joined in. "And no offense, Luna, but your castle is kind of a deathtrap, ha. Maybe we should take this someplace else."

Luna scooped up the crown, setting it back upon her head. "Another good point, haha. Ahem." She stood up tall, raising her nose up high. "I, princess Luna, hereby call upon this roundtable for a vote. All in favor of moving the nap pile, post haste, say 'aye.'"

"Aye," rang out around, followed by more loose laughter.

"The ayes have it then. Meeting adjourned." With a smile upon her face, Luna led her limping friends onward for the yard.

But then a voice called out from behind the lot of them. One Luna had never before heard in all her long life, yet still it commanded them with utmost authority in tone and cadence. When she turned about, a total stranger of an alicorn fluttered down to the floor through the expanded opening Thebius had left.

"What in Equestra happened here?" Her coat was lavender. Her eyes gleamed like sugilite. Her mane was simply styled, falling straightforwardly over one shoulder; largely, it was a navy-esque shade of purple, centered with one streak of violet, and another of magenta. If ever there were a pony put more beautifully together out of fewer colors, Luna determined it was her.

To Luna's surprise, all five of her friends threw themselves into a bow before her. That's when she noticed the silver circlet dotted with a few polished quartz of rosy pink hue. Being royalty herself, after all, Luna felt no obligation to bow. Not that the pretty purple stranger made any comment on the fact.

"Applejack," Luna whispered when the bowing ceased. "I have literally no idea who that pony is."

Applejack stared at her blankly, starting to ask how. "Oh," she realized, "wait, yeah, that makes sense. Wow, Pinkie was right, we've got to catch you up on a lot."

"Ah!" squeaked Pinkie Pie in excitement, fumbling before their new guest. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, it is such an honor to meet you!"

"Well," mused AJ, peering nonplussed over, "that answers that much for ya."

"I was so sad when I heard I'd missed my chance yesterday morning at the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Charmed, certainly. Miss?"

She stood a few inches taller than Pinkie. Luna still had a whole head's worth of height on her, horns not included.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! My friends just call me Pinkie for short. Hey, come meet my friends." She pushed Fluttershy forth, much to her chagrin.

"H-hello again."

"Again?"

"Ohhhhh, I remember you." A smile bent upon Twilight's face. "I didn't get the chance to say so yesterday, but your choir of birds was positively charming."

Fluttershy warmed up. While she and Twilight talked about the singing birds, listing them off by their full, scientific titles, and going so far as to note distinctive beaks and crests and plumage, Applejack pulled Luna aside. It was time to play some quick up to speed while they had a moment.

"Ok, so, some time back, I was a might too little to fully remember it, but queen Celestia-"

"Queen?" asked Luna, taken aback.

"Oh, right, yeah. She's uh, kinda always had the title of queen, long as I remember anyway." AJ shrugged.

Luna sighed. "I'll address that later. Please continue."

"Alright. So, Celestia rose key individuals she felt exemplified excellence in some aspect of pony philosophy or other."

"Wait, hold on, there's more?" Luna grimaced.

"Afraid so, sugarcube. She turned 'em into alicorns, and well, now that I think about it, each of them is kinda like some sort of expansion on the Elements of Harmony."

"How so?"

"Well Twilight over there is like, the princess of Scholarly Pursuit, I think? As uh, I'm sure you can tell, now that she's over there bringing up some dead language."

"She's… very smart, yes." Luna shook her head. "But I don't understand. What is Celestia's ultimate goal?" Before her, Applejack could merely shrug. But their moment was up. Twilight, the scholarly princess, approached her.

"I love your tiara. It's way nicer than my headwear, heheh." Twilight sighed. "Truth be told, I wouldn't even wear this thing if I didn't have to."

"Then don't?" Luna blinked in the pause between them. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to speak so bluntly. Honestly, I think the circlet really suits you. It's pretty. But, well, I think you'd be plenty pretty without it."

"Heh, gosh, thank you." Twilight laughed nervously, scanning the room to avoid eye contact. "Ahem, but, yes, you don't have to flatter me just because I'm a princess, you know. Anyway, well, ah, that's enough of that." She scratched at the back of her neck. "I take it that's the Element of Magic upon your head?"

"That it is," admitted Luna, solemnly.

"Mind filling me in everything that happened here tonight? Or, rather, I guess it's today now. Sorry, do please go on."

Luna took a deep breath, running all the important basics through her head. Everything vividly flashed across her eyelids. Then she opened her eyes, wide like window shutters unlatching to meet a new day. "It all began yesterday morning, when I arrived in Ponyville…"


End file.
